Une distraction
by Helen-sanctuary
Summary: Quand Bellatrix obtint enfin ce qu'elle veux de son maître...


Voilà une petite OS sur Voldemort et Bellatrix lisez et dite moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

OS : Une distraction.

La réunion de ce soir avait vraiment était épouvantable mais comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit entouré que d'incapable ! Ils accumulent échec sur échec et lui accumulent les migraines à forces d'entendre leurs stupides excuses !

Il lui fallait vraiment de quoi se distraire il n'en pouvait plus !

Et les douleurs que lui causait la potion de régénération de Severus n'arranger pas du tout son humeur, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

Son corps et son visage étaient presque redevenu comme dans ses plus belles années, alors pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Après tout son ancien état ne lui permettait aucune relation physique et depuis le changement il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de se faire plaisir.

Du coin de l'œil Bellatrix observer la scène le Lord comme à son habitude avait l'air exténué mais il rester si beau son maître vénérer.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

-Maître vous allez bien ?

L'homme en noir ce retourna et regarda pour la première fois la belle brune dans les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant à quel point elle était belle et attirante.

Comment cela se fait-il ?

Était-il à ce point aveugle, ou juste stupide ?

-Je vais bien merci de t'en préoccuper ma douce Bella. Je voudrai m'entretenir avec toi de certaine chose...

-Bien sur maître.

Il lui fit un signe de main et l'invita à entrer dans une autre pièce.

La pièce en question était une grande chambre avec de lourd rideaux de velours rouge aux fenêtre et un somptueux lit à baldaquin aux rideaux argenté brodé de serpents noirs et animés.

-La réunion à vraiment était une catastrophe ! je ne supporte plus tous ces incapables autours de moi, il me faudrait quelqu'un avec qui me détendre car sinon je ne donne pas cher de vos peau à tous !

-Oh comme je vous comprends maître.

-Oui, ma douce Bella ne pense pas que je doute de tes qualités, c'est seulement que j'aimerais en exploités de nouvelles.

Il avança sa main et lui frôla la joue.

Bellatrix fut parcouru d'un frisson, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment.

Son maître, son amour, lui pour qui elle donnerait sa vie la toucher pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle en avait tant de fois rêvée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le Lord noir s'en empara du bout de la langue et embrassa la belle mangemorte.

Les lèvres ce heurtèrent violemment et s'ouvrirent pour ce découvrir d'avantage.

L'homme en noir caressa doucement les épaules de sa douce et fit courir ses doigts sur la peau qu'il avait déjà commencer à dénudé.

Bellatrix murmura des paroles qu'il n'entendit pas puis s'arracha soudainement à son étreinte.

-Maître, je ne comprends pas votre attitude.

Le lord noir parut surpris de cette réaction et se mit à rire de bon cœur en voyant le regard circonspect de sa futur amante.

-J'attends une explication !

-J'ai besoin de détente je te l'ai dit. Si tu refuses je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre !

-Je...Je ne refuse pas...C'est juste si surprenant.

-Pouvons-nous reprendre je perds patience !

Pour toute réponse Bellatrix le poussa sur le lit :

-Si cela ne vous gêne pas on le fait à ma manière !

-Comme tu le veux, je suis à toi.

Bellatrix lui fit son sourire le plus machiavélique et commença son œuvre.

Elle planta ses lèvres dans le cou de son prince noir qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous cette caresse.

Elle descendit en douceur vers son torse fin et parfaitement imberbe et commença de nouvelles attention mais cette fois sur les tétons déjà durcit du lord soumis. Il se cambra sous cette nouvelle sensation.

Bellatrix releva la tête et planta ses yeux d'onyx dans ceux couleurs sang de l'homme sous elle.

Elle sourit et repartit à l'attaque. Elle planta ses crocs dans un des boutons roses ou le sang ne tarda pas à perlé. Elle le lécha, quand soudainement le lord repris le dessus.

-Je préfère que ce soit ainsi !

La belle brune rit et ce laissa dominé.

Le lord reprenait ses droits et cela ne la surprenais pas, elle se demandait pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour reprendre le dessus sur elle !

Les chairs ne tardèrent pas à chauffé et claqué, les gémissements ce mêlaient, aux soupirs et aux caresses langoureuses.

Les deux amants étaient déchaîné ! Ce la dura des heures de pures extases pour le couples qui ce libéra et atteignit l'orgasme ensembles dans un déferlement de plaisir intenses pour les deux amants.

Le lord détacha les bras autours de lui et dit :

-Merci beaucoup ma chère, tu peu disposé.

-Mais je...

-La distraction fut un vrai plaisir, rhabille toi et va-t'en !

La belle brune croisa le regard du lord et compris que l'instant de grâce était terminé elle aura au moins ce souvenir, quelle n'oubliera surement jamais...


End file.
